Crossing Paths
by LaMB-COW
Summary: When Adriana is targeted by the re rising Death Eaters, and everyone else is already dead, she is forced to go to America where she can be protected and trained for another wizarding War which can't be far off. But what happens when the people she's staying with are vampires, who know nothing of the wizarding world? At least, as far as she knows...? Rated T for Tragic.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

A Lettera ultime parole appeared in front of me.

The last words to a certain person, which appear only when the recipient is alone and the writer has passed.

Before I had time to do anything, the letter came to life, speaking in my fathers voice though I didn't want it to... I wasn't ready... not to accept his death...

A single tear streamed down my cheek.

_Dear Ana,_

_If you have this message, I am dead. By death eaters most likely. I'm sorry. I never have wished this kind of life upon you. Your mother and brother gone, and now your father too. But I need you to be safe. The death eaters, Thanatos in particular, are after you. I don't know why.. but they need you for something. I'm sure it's because of our lineage and being related- closely- to Voldemort, but I've salvaged no other details.._

_Ana, in the summer of 1996, when you were seven we went on vacation in America. We met an unusual family, all with pale skin and auburn eyes. You need to remember them. Their house was more of a large, window bearing manor. They had been in Forks Washington. _

The Van Whites I had called them. We had stayed with them for a few days on our adventure across the west side of America... Dad had gone to Muggle College with one of the family members... but, why did they matter?

_Ana, remember them, and find them. They may not be in the same place as they were before, and they don't know what we are, but they can help you. And they can hide you. You'll be safe, and they can teach you to fight if you need. But, Ana... they're vampires. They're safe though... so, don't fear them... There's a small family of wizards in Seattle just north there as well. _

_Go, find them, and get ready for what's coming to you. _

_I'm sorry this is the life you have to live.. Goodbye I wish we had gotten more time. _

_I love you, Adriana Izzel Riddle._

_~Dad_

The urgent voice left a tense remorse in the air, and though my stomach was twisting uncomfortably, and my head was spinning, I knew what I had to do. I shoved all my feelings into a box in my head, and sent them into storage for later. Think logically. Ignore what you feel. Numb your thoughts and think of only what needs to be done.

With that last thought, I took the letter, and put it in my pocket. I imagined the big white house from eleven years ago. I imagined it as closely to what I could remember as possible. I raised my wand, and with a swift wave, I was gone. Never to see any of my family again. Gone, to see a new world, where it was much the same, but where I held no connections. Where I was a broken, emotionally compromised, outcast.

I was dead. My spirit died with my father, and I was merely a ghost, floating through the actions of a broken, dead life.

So... I'm not so sure I like this so far, but this is just the prologue, so hopefully as the story goes on, it'll get better... I'm still playing around with ideas, but I really want this to be good. Reviews are preferable, so, take a minute, and say something you liked, didn't like, thoughts on the future for this.

Thanks for reading! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

The Tuesday morning after school got out, everyone was around the house doing something or another. We were vampires. We didn't just have fifteen hours a day. We didn't have to sleep, so we had the full, unadulterated twenty-four-seven experience.

It sucks.

There's only so much to do! The world gets boring when you've lived forever, or it would eventually, right? Right. And maybe that eventually was now, because I was bored shitless! I was just sitting here, on a couch in front of the TV listening to the news. The news! Can you imagine! The news may be interesting sometimes, but my oh my... It was boring me to sleep! And vampires never sleep. Everyone else in the house had found something to do! So why couldn't I find something better than, _'The News: a Day of Events'?_

Edward was up in his room listening to music, Rose was in the garage playing with the cars, Emmett was... Where was Emmett? Eh, he was probably kicking a tree or playing videogames in his room or something. Carlisle was filling out paperwork- insert sigh here- homework... All summer! That's a job I guess though. He was in his office. And then there were Esme and Alice, who were now, and had been for what seemed like a million years, sitting in front of an elaborate computer setup with four monitors, a bazillion websites open for airports, brochures for different areas... They were just cracking down to business. They were planning our big summer getaway.

Oh the getaway. That might just be my salvation. I could get away from Forks for a few months, from everything that id lived with for so long. Since my military days, I'd found I didn't like staying in the same place all that long. It bored me. When we moved something new, different, and exciting happened. Alice wanted to go to Paris, so we were going there for a few days, maybe even a week or two. Then we were flying all the way to Japan and touring a little there. Next was along to Alaska to visit the Denali's. We'd stay there for however long, and then continue on to a trip to Mexico. And beyond that, I had no idea what was planned.

Planned. Not happening now. Right. I was still sitting here bored and at home. Not out of the city. Not out of the country. Not out of the world... I could be an astronaut! How cool would that be, I would be with NASA, go to space skip around on the moon for however long I wanted- no air required for vamps such as myself- and maybe, I could discover something beyond.

Alice's tinkling laugh suddenly floated over to me. "Jasper, are you considering life as an astronaut or something?"

I grinned shortly before shaking my head. "Nah, just thinking what it would be like. I'm just bored."

Alice giggled and I looked over to see Esme smiling as well. "I think you'd make a great space walker, the question is: are you a Trekkie or a star wars fan. Makes your circumstances in the universe different." Alice chattered over to me.

I rolled my eyes at her nonsense. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go back to your planning now; I'm busy watching the news!" I called over my shoulder, determined to be captivated by the boring program and not be bored. Ha. Like that could ever work. (Psssst! It wouldn't) sigh.

I remained watching the program for hours it seemed. People died, some global issues were addressed. The guy who was so important and totally _doesn't _have a name- because I couldn't remember it mostly- got taken in for dealing drugs. Stupid celebrities. The program droned on and on and on-

Suddenly Alice gasped. I glanced over at her curiously. She looked like someone had just slapped her in the face and punched her in the gut at the same time.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Esme was asking as I bounded over to her. Edward was downstairs a few moments later as well.

"Go get Carlisle. He might be able to help." Edward ordered Esme.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked Edward. I was still in the dark, had they not noticed? It's not like our life was some sort of movie, or book or something! He didn't have to keep all this unnecessary suspense left, building in the air! Some people are just too dramatic...

Edward flashed me a short smile. My thoughts must have amused him. It was gone as soon as it came, though. "She-"

"It all just disappeared, Jazz! The whole future, everything! I can't see anything about any of us!" Alice told me worriedly, cutting off Edward in the process.

Carlisle appeared downstairs then, as well and Emmett and Rosalie. What was going on? I was glad I wasn't Edward right now... If I was this curious, confused and concerned while I was sitting in the room when it happened, who knew what kind of mayhem everyone else was thinking! I could feel all the emotions though, and that was both annoying and helpful. I pulled some calm thoughts from the back of my mind and tried dispersing it over the room, but mostly Alice. We all needed it.

I could see Carlisle was about to ask question- or _something_\- when there was a faintly audible pop from outside. Edward's head flicked over to the front door, and he frowned.

"Someone's outside." He called softly to us all.

Looking toward Carlisle, to see what his call was, I saw him stand up straight, and go to the door. I followed dutifully, cautiously curious. When we were out the door, I saw the slight frame of a black haired, green-eyed girl standing in the middle of the large front yard. She had a rather large backpack slung over the shoulders of her green letter jacket, and she stuffed something quickly into her back pocket as we all washed out of the house to see the commotion.

I froze. My mind was blank as I stared. Edward didn't seem to notice- or if he did, he didn't care- as he followed Carlisle toward the girl.

"I..." She started to say something, but as her eyes met mine, I saw recognition and relief flick through her determined sea green eyes. I opened my mouth, set on saying something, but was stopped by her abrupt loss of confidence as her eyes rolled closed and she fell to the ground in an exhausted heap.

I could only watch, my body not yet catching up to my racing mind. I was frozen. All I could think of was how I'd sworn, three years ago, to watch out for this very girl, to make sure, if she ever found me, to protect her, no matter the cost. But the fact that she was here could only mean one thing, and it wasn't good for either of us.

Adrian was dead.

_A/N:_ Thanks to everyone that followed/ favorite'd my story! I wasn't sure about it, so I'm glad you all liked it! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too, I certainly had fun writing it, however short it may have been (I've never really been one for writing long chapters, but I like reading them :P)

Reviews are appreciated, tell me what you liked, what you want to see more of etc.!

-Lamb


	3. Chapter 2

So this is chapter two… I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and characters I make up, everything else probably either belongs to J.K. Rowling or Stephenie Meyer or other crazy people in the world (that aren't me). **

.*.*.

Ana's POV

His eyes swam in my mind in the moments before my eyes opened. I knew I'd visited him with my family years ago, but... there was something in my subconscious telling me- no, insisting- his eyes were not the auburn they appeared. But he was a vampire. I knew that. When he was human, whenever that was, his eyes had obviously not been the strange changing pigment as now.

With those thoughts, I realized I was indeed awake and no longer asleep as I had been for who knows how long! Maybe I had died, and I was about to open my eyes to heaven! But no... I didn't feel any different. Heaven- or Hell, for that matter- would certainly feel much different than this.

I felt exhausted still, and I felt the pain dancing in my head, living for what it was worth, the long awaited headache. How frustrating.

I slowly opened my eyes and instantly regretted it when I was greeted by the bright morning sunlight streaming through some evil window. Now who was the vampire? I thought dully to myself and smiled faintly, before I realized the gravity of my situation.

I was disoriented and in unfamiliar territory with at least three vampires who may or may not want to kill me. And my father was dead. _If you want to stay sane, you should stop bringing it up!_ My subconscious yelled at me defiantly as I felt a pang of remorse attack my head and heart.

_Back to the vampires- who want to kill you! _Mymind reminded. Right_. _But if they wanted to kill me why am I laying on a plush mattress?

More carefully this time, I peeked my eyes open and slowly sat up. The light was still as vicious as before, and the daggers in my head were painful, but at least I was alive.

Alive. Unlike the rest of the inhabitants of the house. Right, what was the situation on that anyway? I'd only ever read about this kind of vampire. They were more powerful and much more dangerous than the average wizarding world vampires.

Speaking of, when I turned my head to inspect the room I almost fell off the bed at the sight of _him_ sitting in the corner, reading a book. He wasn't looking at me, but I could see his curly blonde hair, and I knew if he were to look at me his fake gold eyes would greet my own green ones.

"Ah, you're awake." He started, not looking up from his book.

I merely stared at him for a moment, not unused to this kind of thing happening. The kids at school used to randomly pop out of hiding and try to kill me. But that's in the past, and this vampire didn't seem to have intentions of killing me.

"And you've mastered the art of chameleon-ism." I quipped back, the adrenaline fueling my fight or flight instincts. And snide comments, apparently.

He glanced up at me a smirk on his lips. "Oh I was born with chameleon abilities," was his 'wise' comeback. Maybe it was just me, but I found it a bit unoriginal.

"Nobody is born with superpowers." I muttered. I wasn't trying to start a fight or anything with the vampire, but he seemed much less threatening than the ones I was used to, which was disconcerting; I didn't want a false sense of security, it could get me killed...

Back to the point; I didn't mean to argue at all. In fact, I wanted to strike up a civil conversation and get these vampires to help me like my father- flinch- told me to. I tried desperately not to let my emotions get the best of me as I thought of my father.

He was dead, he couldn't come back. I had to face the facts... even if it was soon after he... passed.

The vampire- who I knew from years previous, but couldn't remember the name of- smiled discreetly before standing up and walking to the edge of the bed I had been lying on. As he sat on the mattress, he turned his eyes to me, suddenly serious; all business.

"Ana, I know you probably don't want to think about, but I need you to tell me how your dad died." He insisted in an urgent tone. I winced and shook my head.

"How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know your name!" I countered. Well, at least, I couldn't _remember _it. I suppose I did know it at one point, though.

"I know you remember me... at least, you recognize me, right?" He asked, still sure of himself.

"Sure I remember you, but-" I rushed to get out my explanation. I wasn't surprised to find he cut me off.

"Then what's the big deal. We're wasting time!" The urgency in his eyes was gleaming. I just couldn't figure out why he needed to know as badly as he insisted... "Tell me what happened, Ana."

Suddenly- or I guess I should say finally, since I hadn't remembered until that point and I should've in the start- I remembered his name. Once I knew, I wondered how I could have forgotten.

"Oh my..." I faltered for a moment, my head spinning. "You're Jack! You were best friends with my dad!" Flinch. Dead dad... I started putting it all together. I'd seen pictures of him before, in my father's office before... And he'd always told me stories of all the crazy things they'd done together! They and a couple other kids were the talk of the town back when they were all in the same city...

Lost in my memories of someone telling of memories they got lost it, I forgot I was talking to- in real life- Jack. He was smiling smugly, but it didn't dispel all the anxieties swimming in his eyes. "Finally you remember..." He muttered, but I knew he wanted me to hear it, because if he hadn't wanted me to, he would've said it quieter. After all, he is a vampire!

Wait...

Vampire?

Vampire!?

Rewind!

"Wait, wait, wait! You're a vampire?! All these years and you're a vampire! Why did he send me here?" I thought aloud, fear and anger overrunning all my nostalgic feelings toward Jack. Why- oh why!- would my father send me to a place where I could die? Who knows ... My earlier thoughts came back to me, a semi nice point of reminder: If he wanted you dead, you would be already.

Hmmm...

"Yes, I'm a vampire. You're father sent you here because I'm his last connection left in this time who can help you stay safe in any way." Jack explained quickly, but not so fast I didn't catch it all.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly. "How-"

"We don't have time for that! You could be in grave danger right now! How did your father die? I need to know now! It may already be too late!" Jack hissed at me sickeningly honest.

"He was at my cousins... in the kitchen..."

Jack looked distractedly out the large glass window. He looked back at me, urgency screaming at me through his oddly pigmented eyes. "Was it a Death Eater? That's the most important detail."

"No... But, uh... his brother may or may not be the-" I was cut off by four loud pops coming from outside the house. Moments later there was a loud crash as a window was smashed through.

"Where is she?" I heard a gruff man's voice call loudly.

"They're looking for you." Jack said quickly, picking my bag up off the ground where I didn't know it had been sitting. Then he handed me my wand. "Can you do side along apparating?" He questioned, glancing apprehensively at the bedroom door. I nodded fervently and before I knew it, his hand was on my forearm and I was swishing my wand.

Just like that we were standing on a landing at the top of the Eiffel tower in Paris, France. It was night here ugh, jet lag-to-be. Jack seemed disoriented and amazed, but I had gone on trips to the tower many a time not to mention I'd long since been accustomed to the nausea of apparating.

"Why are they chasing me?" I hissed at Jack. He was glancing around rapidly. "Hey, we're in a safe spot, I lived in Paris as a kid and we frequented this tower. I practically lived up here; the cameras don't see this spot. Now answer me!" I told him in hushed tones, pleading near the end.

"You don't know?" Jack seemed appalled, which only made me blush.

"My father never told me why people started targeting me. It's been happening for years though..." I admitted, looking down momentarily.

Jack glanced around again and cursed under his breath, just quiet enough for me not to hear. "What?" I asked, stress starting to gnaw at my stomach.

"There are guards coming... we have to hurry and get out, do you know any other places?" Jack asked, putting his hand back on my arm. I sorted through my memories quickly for a place.

With a final thought I stuck out my wand and willed Jack and I to the destination of my choosing, and we were gone just after the door to the room we were standing in was flung open and the eyes of security found us.

In the next moment we were standing in the dark field of the graveyard I visited every January seventh and May second. The gravestones in front of me made me want to hurl due to recent events, but I swallowed my feelings and looked to Jack.

"What now?" I asked completely emotionless. If I let my emotions show, I could be putting myself in danger. I would feel when I was old and had no cares.

Jack pulled his arm away from me and put it in his pocket. "I think we're okay, just let me see your wand." He responded, holding his hand out. I frowned.

"Why?" I wasn't going to let him take it then kill me or anything!

"They have tracking devices on them for the ministry to monitor you. If that's how they're tracking you, I need to take it off before they can find us again." Jack quickly explained making sure I understood before taking it out of my left hand, where it rested in a familiar position. He proceeded to inspect the stick before snapping off a small bump.

"Be right back." He said looking me in the eye and handing me my backpack, before running to- I don't know where, leaving me alone in the graveyard at the middle of the night, with only the graves of the dead at my feet to comfort me on this horrific day of my life.

.*.*.

What did you think? Good? Bad?

Leave a review! They're super motivational!

Shout-out to my two reviewers from last chapter (Who are sadly anonymous or not signed in.)! Thanks for giving me some feedback!

-Lamb :D


	4. Chapter 3

_Okay, so in case any of you were confused, I forgot to verify; Jack is a nickname for Jasper. Reasons for that specific nn will be addressed at some point. Not this chapter though. _

_Thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

_*.*.*.*.*_

Edward's POV

Jasper had just left into the room we'd left the girl in, trying to get information from her. I, personally, didn't have an opinion on the situation, although Alice, found it particularly annoying.

For whatever reason, she couldn't see her future, or the future's of anyone whose timeline overlapped with her's. She was wondering if this was how I felt around Bella.. and yada yada yada. I found these thoughts annoying, and tried to simply ignore them, but she was a loud thinker, so after a few agonizing minutes, I answered her.

"I find it frustrating most of the time, but it's nice... to not always know exactly what people think; to have the chance to guess about things. It's refreshing." I said softly from the piano, where I was staring at the keys, idly.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's annoying. I can't help anyone if, keep us all out of danger- if I don't know what's going to happen to us! Besides, what makes her so special? And why does Jasper seem so interested in her?" Alice said, somewhat savagely. And then tried saying she wasn't jealous. Haha, _right_.

"It seems so." I mumbled.

"I'm not jealous!" she repeated vocally.

"I think he knows her." I started, moving on. "Though I'm not sure where from... he doesn't think about her around me, but I'm almost positive they've already met." I speculated. Might as well get her thinking about something else, that wasn't jealousy or shopping. God forbid she start on the topic of clothes. Kill me now!

"Well, what about her, haven't you gotten anything?" She asked, walking over to the chair by the piano- the one Bella often sat in to listen to me play.

"She has been unconscious for the past few hours, Alice. But her thought's are, admittedly, very quiet; almost like she only thinks in a whisper. I can hear some things, but, put simply, she's not easy to read." I said, frowning deeply.

"So, not only can I not see her but you can't hear her? We're about as helpful as Helen Keller!" Alice exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well, Jasper can still feel her emotions, maybe he can interpret for us." I shot back, if she wanted to get all smart with me...

Pop! Crack! Snap! Bang!

In an instant, there were four new, slightly dulled minds thinking right outside the house. What the hell was going on? They just appeared out of thin air! I turned to look, only to see four burly figures charging towards the window-wall opposite me, with strange sticks in their hands.

But, just before they could hit the glass, it exploded for absolutely no reason. I was shocked. It didn't make any sense. They all seemed to be thinking odd things, words like "muggles", "Riddle", "Pure-Blood Traitor" and many others which flashed through their minds at unimaginable speed.

"Where is she?" The tallest of the group called, staring at us. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were down the stairs in the next moment to investigate the situation. They were talking about the girl who showed up, "Riddle" as they referred to her.

"Not sure what you're talking about." I said, trying to be diplomatic, and evasive... at the same time. That's kind of difficult...

The guy just laughed shortly and gestured to his men to search the premises. None of us- the Cullen's- were moving, but not because we were stuck or something, we wanted to seem helpless so we could get them when they least expected it.

I just hoped Jasper had figured out a way to keep them out before we got them.I started to doubt he had as one of the men neared the door he and the girl were in. But there was a subtle crack and their minds went out of my range. Odd...

"Dammit!" The leader yelled. "They got away! Milo, trace her! And fast! Boss won't be happy to know she got away."

"On it!" the smallest of the group called as he moved the twig he held in odd patterns and started thinking in an odd language- perhaps a code of some sort... "Kevin, they're on the Eiffel tower."

They were all occupied, and Carlisle gave us a signal to get them. Rose, Em, Alice and I all ran at top speed to the closest intruder. I knocked the twig out of my guy- Kevin, I assumed- hand. Who knew what they actually could do.

"You're not going anywhere." I said, venom lacing every word. "What should we do now, Carlisle?" I asked over my shoulder.

But before he could answer- in thought or aloud- My leg went out and I stumbled to the floor. I'd been so occupied in my own mind, I hadn't heard the strange words he was thinking. I couldn't move my legs. "Jelly-legs-jinx! why didn't I think of that!" Milo exclaimed.

Carlisle rushed to recapture Kevin, but he picked up his twig and was gone- just disappeared into thin air. Milo, who realized what Kevin had done, he too stunned his captor- Alice- before prying the stick out of her hands and disappearing.

With two of them having got away, and two of us down defenseless, it seemed we had lost. But of course, it wasn't an even fight to begin with so it wasn't now either. We had the upper hand and we would use it.

Carlisle was considering his options; we could just talk to them and I would get all the answers- which seemed like a bad idea as I couldn't read them well. Or, we could lock them up somehow until they decided to talk.

Neither option seemed the best, and all I really wanted to do was get unstuck and chase after those others. Who dd they think they were? coming in here and demanding things! Did they not realize what we would do? They obviously weren't normal- Like the wolves we encountered years ago and made a treaty with. They weren't traditionally human. Seems our world is riddled with abnormalities..

"Carlisle, we should just knock them out and try to get them to talk later," I heard Emmett mutter in a low voice I hoped the intruders couldn't hear. Carlisle nodded his consent to this plan

"You won't get away with this you know, we'll escape. The other's will find us. And then there'll be no hope for any of you." The man Emmett was restraining told us, a thick British accent coloring his words. He started laughing and I found myself wishing I could walk over to him and be the one to knock him out. "But until then, I won't tell you nothin'!" The man cackled before Em knocked him over the head and he crumpled to the ground. Carlisle did the same to the other man and backed away.

I locked eyes with Alice across the room and wondered how it was any of this had happened. This girl shows up, Jasper recognizes her, but hides all thoughts of anything related to her, and then when she finally wakes up, a new supernatural species pops up and breaks into our house. They would be "back for us" and there "would be no hope" when they did.

To me it all seemed a little too unrealistic, I mean, we were vampires and they were... well... they were something none of us knew.

Maybe we were in trouble after all.

/(.~v~.)\

Ana's POV

It only took a minute for Jack to get back, but it seemed like so much more than that. I only had the contents of my backpack- which, is actually rather substantial seeing as I magically enhanced it. Which, wasn't my idea, but the brilliant Hermione Granger's. I'd learned so much from her books... but that's off topic!

I was without my wand, something I hadn't been since last summer when I was unable to use magic at home due to the laws set in place by the ministry. I didn't like it. I still knew copious amounts of wandless magic, sure, but having a wand was reassuring.

Jack was beside me in the next moment, however, handing me my wand and I instantly felt safer having someone there to watch my back… and to have magic...

"Now what?" I asked. He shrugged and we sat there for a minute, mutually thinking of what our next move should be.

"I think we need tell someone what's happening. If the Death Eaters really are back, then you and I aren't the only ones in trouble." He told me. And, yeah, he was right… but I couldn't help but feel like he was holding back. He obviously knew everything about what was going on, and yet he refused to explain, or he subtly changed the subject.

"Umm, it's past midnight here, maybe we should wait until morning. Can you tell me about how you know about everything?" I demanded.

"Ana…" Jack started.

"Please, Jack?" I asked and he flinched. "Why not?" I asked, becoming annoyed.

"That is complicated, and the more you know about all of… this the bigger target you'll be. I know you want to know, but right now it's really not important and we could be doing more productive things right now." Jack rattled off.

"Jack, you're not listening. I know that my father and my brother and mother knew you, and at one point I did too- but it's been too long! I don't remember and the only reason I know I can trust you is because of what my father told me in his letter." I took a deep breath in then out. The topic of death was slowly becoming easier to talk about- mostly because I had to talk about it.

"Ana. We're just wasting time right now. We need to go find-"

I cut him off. "No, what I need is reassurance that I can trust you. Okay? I don't want to be left blindly following you! I barely know your name. I know nothing about the kind of person you are besides that you're a blood sucking vampire!" I whisper yelled at him. "I am not going to die because I falsely trusted someone just because my father said I could! He's dead now, and who knows how people could change!"

"Ana, I am not a killer." Jack murmured, and when I looked at his eyes I felt a false sense of calmness wash through me.

"Stop with your mood thing. It's weird. I want to feel how I feel." I told him, my voice sounding the calm I was feeling. Jack sighed in resignation, and I felt the odd blanket-like serenity lift from my shoulders and I was finally able to relax naturally.

"Thank you." I said. "I can't stand how that feels, it's like being controlled from the inside of my mind." I told him.

"Sorry, after years, it's kind of become a habit to influence people." He said. I nodded and leaned my head back against the gravestone, exhausted. Fighting really did no good with Jack.

"That's all right." I said with a sigh. "But please, can you tell me how you know all of this? Even if you don't have time to explain it all?" I pleaded. The mystery was making me want to rip my hair out.

Jack sighed nice and big. He took a moment before responding. "Okay. Try to keep up, though." Jack started. I nodded eagerly.

"Nearly seventeen years ago,

I was revisiting my hometown, Houston Texas, when there was a giant explosion at a farm. It was reported nobody died, but there were three people that were the supposed cause of the explosion... Or at least that's what the cops thought before they found out the truth.

"Two of the three were minors. More specifically you, an infant at the time, your... Brother Michael who was only four." I frowned. I was in an explosion as a baby?...

"So, how did that lead you to learn about wizardry and the events with my family?" I asked. This didn't make sense yet...

"Well," Jack started. "You three were burned pretty bad, so you were taken in to the local hospital. At that hospital there was a nurse I knew who was tending to your father. I popped in casually to visit her, and it was night by then, so she was expecting me... When I entered the room he was in, your father was awake, and, I guess I looked like someone somebody he used to know, because he started saying all these weird things about barns and cousins and things.

"I honestly had no idea what he was talking about... But he insisted I help him. So, I did. We became friends after that." Jack finished. I could tell he was holding something back.

"But how do you know about magic?" I asked.

"He slipped up and had to explain it." Jack replied quickly. He was lying. Big time. Why wouldn't he just tell me? Oh well...

"Sure." I said suspiciously. But I was done questioning him... For now.

"So, now that you're done interrogating me, we really have to tell someone about this association trying to murder people."

"I think I may know just the person..." I smiled secretively.

...

"This isn't going to work." I said as we walked up the path towards a certain persons house.

"Sure it'll work. I mean it was your idea after all." Jack responded.

"Well, just because a person has an idea, doesn't mean its a good one! I mean, it's the middle of the night at the most famous wizard in the worlds home! What if there are like, bodyguards and special alarms or spells that'll go off when we touch the door?" I asked, nervously. I'd never spoken to Harry Potter before and I'd only ever seen him in person one other time; my brothers funeral... In joint with all the others that died at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, Ana, we'll be fine. If anything happens, I've got your back." Jack replied soothingly.

We reached the patio in a matter of moments, and I was considering knocking at the door when Jack reached up and did it for me. I smiled gratefully at him.

We seemed to stand on that porch for an eternity. Finally, though, there was a voice asking through the door "Who are you?" Suspiciously. It was a man, presumably Mr. Potter.

"My name is Adriana... Ryder. I know it's late, but please, I have to tell you something." I said urgently. I did hesitate on my name however. If I said my name was Riddle he would no doubt push me away.

There was a pause on the other end. After a few moments, there were the sounds of locks being moved, and the door opened.

"Who's he?" Harry Potter asked me, looking superstitiously at Jack.

"Jasper Hale, Sir." Jack said for himself. Jasper? That was his real name? Wow, kind of a weird one...

He nodded. I noticed he had his wand in his pocket.

"I'm really sorry to just pop in on you like this Mr. Potter, but this is important, and you're in the ministry, so maybe you can help." I said looking hopefully up at him.

He seemed to hesitate before nodding and opening the door. "Come inside, we should talk where it's more private." Mr. Potter insisted, ushering Jack and I inside.

Oh, man. We were in for a long night...

...

_So, some interesting developments... What did all you guys think? _

_Feedback is greatly appreciated, and flames will be used to bake cookies! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Lamb :D_


End file.
